


Minty Fresh

by Elzzorr



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, EFA Fic Challenge 2019, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, i tried yall, toothpaste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elzzorr/pseuds/Elzzorr
Summary: Waverly stuffed the light blue spiral notebook into her backpack before zipping it up in one fluid motion. She faced Nicole for the first time that morning and stifled a laugh.“What's wrong?” Nicole asked, furrowing her brow.Waverly giggled: “You have dried toothpaste on your lip.”-----EFA Fic Challenge 2019!! Prompt is toothpaste and i tried *shrugs*





	Minty Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> So um deadline says February 22nd, but I couldn't tell if it was by like the beginning or end of the day so I figured 4am is close enough right...?
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

_ “Nonna, let's go! We’re going to be late again!” _

 

Waverly hurriedly trudged through the dusty parking lot of Purgatory High. Her senioritis-ridden sister followed, but at a much more careless pace. They were fifteen minutes early, after all.

 

Fifteen minutes too late according to Waverly’s standards. 

 

The junior loved to be on time or early to everything: class, cheer practice, her afternoon shifts at Shorty’s, etcetera. Being late was never an option, to the great dismay of Wynonna, who was currently very much hungover and dying to ditch class for a good smoke. 

 

“Babygirl, the bell doesn't ring for another fifteen,” Wynonna groaned. Yet, like every other day, she shrugged it off citing Waverly's angelic personality.

 

Little did she know, every day at exactly 7:50, Waverly would stand by her locker in time to see  _ Nicole Haught _ walk by with her gym bag on her shoulder and sneakers squeaking against the linoleum tile of the hallway. 

 

Waverly knew she was bisexual, but recently she's been saying “ _ bi-bi _ ” to her love life. To Waverly Earp her best friend, the perfect, tall, gorgeous, redheaded, senior-captain of the basketball team wasn't interested in her. They were just friends, unfortunately, and she was just an Earp after all. After she broke up with Champ Hardy, the never ending negative rumors of her seemed to stick to her like a thick fog.

 

But Nicole had never listened to any of those rumors. Ever since she had moved to Purgatory, Nicole had avoided all negative rumors about the Earps and waited for the two sisters to share their story whenever they felt comfortable with doing so. That, Waverly thinks, is what drew her to the redhead in the first place. Since then, Nicole had been the Earps’ best friend. Just friends, Waverly sighs. Although, she had been noticing a certain closeness between them, one that hadn't been there before. Waverly thought she was going crazy though because there was no way Nicole would have a crush on her. 

 

When Waverly finally made it to her locker, it was just about 7:50. Sure enough, Nicole turned the corner and began her daily route toward her first period calc class; one shared with Waverly. 

 

Waverly turned from her open locker and gave her signature smile and wave to her best friend: “Hi, Nicole!” 

 

The athlete approached the shorter girl and patiently waited for her to finish packing her backpack. “Morning, Waves!” The redhead shot back a dimpled grin, “Ready to drown in more useless functions?”

 

“Yeah, let me just grab my notebook—” Waverly stuffed the light blue spiral notebook into her backpack before zipping it up in one fluid motion. She faced Nicole for the first time that morning and stifled a laugh.

 

“What's wrong?” Nicole asked, furrowing her brow.

 

Waverly giggled: “You have dried toothpaste on your lip.”

 

After the senior struggled to clear off the offending smear of fluoride, Waverly gently took her soft face in her tanned hands. “Here, let me help you…”

 

She gingerly wiped away the toothpaste with her thumb with great concentration, to the amusement of her friend. 

 

“There.” Waverly blushed at how close their faces were to each other and revelled in the soft skin beneath her fingertips. 

 

While lost in her little daydream, Waverly failed to notice Nicole in Gay Panic Mode™. Nicole glanced at Waverly's lips before her eyes darted to her enchanting hazel eyes. Waverly snapped back to reality just as Nicole's eyes left her lips.

 

_ “Was she looking at my lips!? Oh my god oh my god oh my god-”  _ Waverly was over analyzing the situation. 

 

“ _ HOLY DID SHE JUST CATCH ME STARING AT HER LIPS” _ Nicole’s mind was reeling. 

 

“T-thanks, Waves,” Nicole stammered, nervously taking a step back. 

 

Blushing, Waverly did the same and responded with a soft “no problem.”

 

Despite the awkwardness from what could have happened moments before, the duo walked down the hall to their calc class in comfortable silence.

 

The next day went on with the two teens continuing their lives as if they hadn’t almost kissed each other the day before... until history almost repeated itself as Nicole greeted the brunette with another toothpaste smear on her face.

 

Waverly dismissed her almost excitedness at clearing the stubborn stain from her friend’s alabaster skin as just wanting to help and save her friend from embarrassment. Deep down in her subconscious, she knew she was dying for an excuse to make physical contact with the redheads soft skin again and  _ almost _ kiss Nicole. Cause who wouldn’t want to risk their closest friendship over a silly gay crush??  _ Totally _ not Waverly…

 

She internally smacked herself on the forehead. 

 

After “The Incident,” every so often, Nicole would show up to school with a toothpaste smear somewhere on her face; it was on her nose, or her chin, or her cheek. In Nicole's defense, she was always in a hurry so it wasn't that weird for her to have not properly wiped her mouth after brushing her teeth. In fact, Waverly thought it was adorable.

 

Two weeks after “The Incident,” Nicole slipped around the corner toward Waverly's locker with yet another toothpaste smear, this one on the corner of her mouth extending to her dimple. Today however, Wynonna slumped against the locker block next to her sister’s, obviously high or hungover, maybe even both. 

 

“Haughtpants, how are you so chipper right now…” she groaned from behind her black sunglasses. 

 

Nicole just rolled her eyes at the nickname. “Not all of us get shitfaced in the early hours of the morning and sometimes actually like to come to school.” She bumped her shoulder against the older Earp with a teasing smile.

 

“Ughh…” Suddenly, Wynonna popped up a little. “Haught, what's that on your face?” She lifted up her shades to identify the mystery substance.

 

She gasped and smiled wide as if she had discovered the world’s best kept secret. “Haught sauce, you didn't!!”

 

Nicole wrinkled her brow in confusion. “What the hell are you talking bout Earp?”

 

“Oh you know…” Wynonna winked and poorly mimed a very crude and heterosexual gesture with her mouth. 

 

“ _ Ew _ , Wynonna! In case you've forgotten I'm  _ gay _ ! What the hell dude, that's nasty!” Nicole fake gagged.

 

Waverly slapped her sister’s arm. “Wynonna! Be nice!”

 

“Ehh fine fine, if it ain't that then what is it? Cream cheese? Frosting? Cream cheese frosting?”

 

“It's toothpaste,” both Nicole and Waverly answered simultaneously.

 

Wynonna gave them a look of “y'all are crazy but okay” before saying a quick “see you later dorks” and heading to class. 

 

Waverly turned to Nicole with narrowed eyes. “If you knew you had toothpaste on your face again, why didn't you wipe it off earlier?”

 

Nicole’s palms got sweaty.  _ Oops _ . “Well because when Wynonna suggested, you know, I just figured white stuff, face, morning routine, must be toothpaste.” She tried to shrug it off, but she knew Waverly wasn't convinced.

 

Waverly suspected earlier that the toothpaste smudges were not accidental, but her theory was pretty much confirmed with Nicole’s nervous coverup.

 

_ But what did that mean _ ?  _ Could Nicole be doing it specifically so Waverly could wipe it off every time? _

 

Waverly shook the thoughts from her head. She had other things to focus on right now.  _ Like how soft Nicole’s cheeks are… _ Waverly's face flushed red.  _ Shit. _

 

_ * _

 

Nicole hadn't shown up with toothpaste on her face for weeks now. Waverly suspected it's because the senior was embarrassed that she had kind of been caught though she had to admit she missed the excuse to make contact with Nicole.

 

Her growing feelings did not stop and she was contemplating just coming clean to Nicole and telling her everything. The thought scared her but she knew that eventually she would need to take the leap.

 

Turns out, that leap would be sooner than she was planning.

 

For her birthday, Nicole wanted her closest friends over for an all-nighter filled with movies, junk food, and lots of questionable decisions.

 

The senior had invited a small group of five: Wynonna and Waverly, of course; Doc, Wynonna’s on-and-off boyfriend; Dolls, an Army-bound senior who played co-ed basketball with Nicole their freshman and sophomore years; and Jeremy, a freshman in Nicole’s AP Physics class that the redhead had kind of taken under her wing in all things social, while he helped her understand certain concepts foreign to her. 

 

The gang met at Nicole’s house for pizza and movies on the couch. Wynonna tried in vain to get Nicole to pick something trashy but the rest of the group agreed Nicole should pick since it was her birthday. So, she picked the Princess Bride; romantic, action-packed, adventurous, and just enough cringe to make it a true classic. 

 

Two hours of bad impressions and constant quoting later, the gang kicked it and just talked or played games late into the night. It wasn’t until it was three in the morning did they decide to sleep.

 

Jeremy head to the guest bathroom to brush his teeth while Doc and Dolls rotated in the hallway bathroom and Wynonna took the kitchen sink.

 

“Hey Nicole, can I use your sink to brush my teeth?” Waverly sheepishly asked, “And uh, I forgot my toothpaste…”

 

Nicole smiled. “No problem, Waves. C’mon.” She motioned her head to the stairs and Waverly gratefully followed behind.

 

The two settled into the small bathroom, with Nicole quickly handing the brunette her tube of toothpaste. As the two teenagers spr\squeezed a small dollops on the clean white bristles of their toothbrushes. They were silent, as if lost in the constant back and forth swish of the toothbrushes gliding cross pearly whites. 

 

Waverly was over-analyzing the familiar strong minty scent that engulfed her senses. The white foam coated the edges of her mouth as she thought about the gorgeous redhead beside her. In all their years of friendship, why was Waverly suddenly questioning her identity over a silly little crush on her amazing best friend? She couldn’t make sense of it and sighed as she rinsed her mouth. 

 

Nicole noticed the sigh and followed suit bending down to the faucet to rinse out her mouth before quietly asking, “Hey, Waves, you okay?”

 

Waverly gave a small smile. “Yeah, there’s just a lot of stuff going on right now and it’s a little overwhelming…”

 

“Well, did you at least have fun tonight?” Nicole wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“Of course I did, Nic! There’s nothing I’d like more than to be able to hang out with my best friend on her birthday, even if Wynonna is Wynonna and making a mess. And plus, who said the night was over? It’s only 3:30…”

 

Waverly’s eyes drifted to the small white blob at the corner of the taller girl’s mouth. She instinctively moved closer to wipe it off and stepped into Nicole’s space.

 

“Being thorough while wiping you face is not one of your skills, huh?” Waverly joked.

 

Her fingers brushed the soft skin of Nicole’s cheek and she gently wiped away the offending smudge with the pad of her thumb.

 

Waverly felt a pull in her stomach. Their faces were  _ so close _ …

 

Wordlessly, Nicole slowly leaned down to the brunette’s level and waited for the junior to close the gap. Without hesitation, Waverly took that leap and their lips finally met for a soft kiss. Waverly felt her back press against the cold marble of the bathroom counter but with the searing heat flooding through her body, she didn’t even notice. 

 

When the two finally pulled apart for air, Nicole just stood with a blown-away look on her face with her eyes still closed. “That was- that was really… wow.” She opened her eyes to see the brunette with a wide smile and pink dusting her cheeks.

 

At a loss for words, Waverly just let out a mumbled “minty fresh” and after a few seconds, the girls realized what had happened and started giggling like five year olds witnessing a little puppy tromp around with its tongue flapping. 

 

_ Meanwhile, downstairs… _

 

“Alright losers, how much to bet that one of the lovebirds fessed up and the reason why they’re taking so long is because they’re getting it on?” Wynonna wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Now, Wynonna, I do not think that Miss Waverly or Miss Nicole would partake in such activities immediately…” he trailed off, “However, I do believe that they have discovered the truth behind their feelings and are most likely enjoying the pleasure of each other’s company.”

 

Jeremy eagerly raised his hand. “I bet $10 that they’re making out!” 

 

“Whatever they’re doing, it’s about damn time anyways.”

 

_ *** _

 

Waverly yawned as she stretched her arms and rolled over, seeking a warmth that wasn't there. She peeled her eyes open to see a light in the bathroom on and the sun pouring in through the windows. She padded to the bathroom and wrapped her arms around the slim waist in front of her and buried her face in Nicole's back, relishing the warmth. 

 

“Morning, baby,” she mumbled. 

 

Nicole bent over and spit out the toothpaste in her mouth before wiping her face with a towel. “Morning, Waves.”

 

She unwrapped Waverly's arms from her waist so she could turn around to face her. Both women carried wide smiles, Nicole's dimples popping and Waverly's eyes sparkling.

 

Waverly's eyes drifted to the little smudge of white residing on her wife's lips. She giggled as she reached up a tan hand to wipe it away with her thumb. 

 

“Toothpaste. Old habits die hard, hmm?”

 

Nicole's grin grew wider. “Back then it was an excuse to get you to caress my face but now it's just to get your attention.” She winked and both women burst into laughter.

 

Waverly shrugged: “I guess in the end it's what brought us to finally kiss each other...” Nicole drew the brunette closer.

 

Nicole grinned. “Not my irresistible charm?” 

 

The tips of their noses brushed. “That was part of it, but I give credit to the toothpaste for making your mouth so appealing.” Waverly giggled.

 

“Thank god for toothpaste then…” the redhead husked out before bringing her lips to her wife’s.

 

The kiss broke with two big smiles. Waverly giggled as she snuggled into Nicole’s side. “Minty fresh.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me if you want, tumblr: elzzorr


End file.
